


Sick Lil Monsters

by Yandere_Rock



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Crushes, F/F, Fluff, For a future work, Teen Angst, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8846842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yandere_Rock/pseuds/Yandere_Rock
Summary: Ayako Aishi loves Suhai Yamada, her 'senpai'.Suhai Yamada is the girlfriend of Unmeino Haruka.Unmeino Haruka is the sweetest girl in school, but is a target waiting to leak blood.Hakai Gurin is Ayako's best friend and trying to get her own crush.Ikari Rana is a friend of Ayako's and doing her best to end up nothing like her parents.And Akademi High is a school where people like these become just like those who graduated/died before them.Will the cycle continue? We don't know.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Technically an indirect sequel to Hopeless, but none of the characters but Ayako have anything to do with it really. Info-chan works as a teacher at Akademi in this story because her author career isn't going well. This is short because I'm just trying to write personalities for these kids.
> 
> Also we just popped a bunch of words in google translate to make names since Yandere Dev pretty much does that too.
> 
>  
> 
> So the kids in the one shot
> 
> Ayako Aishi (Info-chan x Ayano)  
> Suhai Yamada (??? x Taro)  
> Unmeino Haruka (Kokona x ???)  
> Hakai Gurin (Midori x ???)  
> Ikari Rana (Mida x ???)
> 
>  
> 
> Now I put question marks cause I want the ship children to be rather ambiguous (but if you know anything I ship you'll be able to get like 99% of them correct). And throughout the one shot there will be "subtle" hints on parentage.
> 
> Finally after I finish Election Season, I plan on stopping work on my two ongoing fanfics due to a lack of inspiration and will try writing the direct sequel to Hopeless and a multi chaptered fic based on the kids in this fic and a lot of more ship children. These five though are the first ones we came up with.

_Her smile was a beam of light in the gray-tinted world I live in. Why I live for her giggles, and every moment we spend together. But **she** cannot take her. She's mine,  **mine, MINE** **-**_

 

"Ayako?" Ikari snapped her fingers in front of the black haired girl. "She's spacing out again." "Ikari let her, you don't know what she's feeling," Hakai replied, stuck in a dreamy trance herself. The brunette grunted and slammed her small locker door.

 

"You two are going to be late for class." "And you will be too, you like being late for class." Hakai looked at the senior and Ikari laughed, throwing her books behind her. "Ok sure, but Mrs. Aishi will be pissed that her daughter is ending up just like her other mother." Ayako groaned and grabbed her belongings, grabbing her green haired friend by the sleeve and rushing to the floor for second year classes.

 

"Ayako you're late again." The girl adjusted a pair of red glasses and looked up innocently at her mom. "It wasn't my fault this time, it was- uh Hakai's!" Ayako's parent and teacher sighed, patting her head. "I know it's hard not having the one you love locked in your basement, your mother was a prime example while she was trying to get over Mr. Yamada. But if Haruka's daughter is Yamada's daughter's girlfriend, you'll just have to deal-" "Shush coward."

 

Ayako rushed from her desk to Suhai Yamada's and she shyly avoided eye contact while murmuring a greeting. The girl still grinned at the daughter of a family friend, before resuming a conversation with a certain teal haired girl with hair in the same class. Ayako hissed quietly at Unmeino, who tried to hide her flinch.

 

Suhai glanced behind her at her classmate who was intimidating her girlfriend. "Uh Ayako? You're scaring her." "Oh me? I'm sorry Unmeino." It sounded sincere out loud but the teal haired girl saw the hatred burning in Ayako's eyes.

 

Hakai pulled her away before she hurt anyone. "Ayako you can't act like that in front of her. She might think you're weird-" "And flirting with your crush by calling yourself a half-demon is any better?" Hakai rolled her eyes, saying she was really was the daughter of some immortal fire creature, to the annoyance of her friend.

 

The fire alarm sounded and Ayako smiled smugly as her mother told everyone to go outside. She barely noticed Hakai and Ayako staying back through the chaos.

 

Ayako peeked outside to see a certain brunette hiding near the fire alarm. "Thanks Ikari, I owe you." The third year rolled her eyes. "You told me that last time and I still don't have enough money to be legally emancipated." "How about hair dye? You seem to hate everything even close to your parents." Ikari groaned. "That's not a million dollars and what color would I even use?" "I dunno. Maybe pink-" "Fuck you too Ayako."

 

The three girls walked to the locker section of the school and Hakai used a paperclip to open the locker of a rather disgusting tealette (at least in Ayako's opinion). The black haired girl poured in a bottle of chemicals she got from Science class into her rival's lunch.

 

"Ayako are you sure those are non-lethal? It's actually starting to seem like you could hurt Unmeino-" "Shush Ikari, everything is perfectly fine. No one will get hurt." Her parents' excellent manipulation and lying skills were definitely passed down. "Now come on you two. Lunch is soon." She adjusted her red rimmed glasses, an evil glint in her eyes and Ikari groaned pulling Hakai.

 

"Wait a sec, I need to check on something. You two go ahead without me." So they left the green haired girl behind.

 

A couple minutes later someone appeared. Her orange hair bounced as she skipped through the halls, meeting the green eyes of Hakai. "Afternoon Suhai-chan." They smiled together, her orange eyes gleaming as the green eyed girl lockpicked Unmeino's locker again.

 

Suhai threw away the bento and sighed. "She's getting more desperate, isn't she?" Hakai shrugged. "I guess Haruka-san is sharing my bento again. We'll just pretend her locker got trashed again," A calculating glance from her as she once again met green eyes, this time though they seemed to be burning flames however.

 

"Well I helped you out once more Yamada-san. Ayako's gonna hate this." "She can hate whatever the hell she wants." Hakai held out her hand and locked eyes with her again.

 

"Now miss, I believe you owe me a bit more." Suhai shook the hand, and then both girls were surrounded in a ring of green flames. Hakai's smirk turned into a satanic grin and Suhai resisted the urge to flinch. She's done this before, she knows it's fine was the internal monologue going inside her.

 

She felt her body and mind weaken before collapsing, half conscious. The flames subsided and Hakai gave a duller, more playful smile as she held an orb of pink energy in her hand.

 

"You have a pretty soul. Not as pretty as you know who's but still quite fancy." She pocketed it away and helped her client up, then scurried off to join her two companions.

 

Unmeino strolled in soon after, not a second too early. "Suhai? Are you alright?" The girl was burnt on some areas of exposed skin, her orange hair was a mess, and the locker behind her was partly destroyed.

 

"Yeah, someone broke into your locker again and I fought them off," Was the half fib that fell out of her mouth. The tealette wrapped her arms around the 'heroic' girl.

 

"You can't keep defending me. These people keep hurting you and I'm not worth it." Her purple eyes held unshed tears which Suhai wiped away. "Relax I'm not letting anyone make you miserable, even if I have to die to do it." And they went to sit down and share a bento.

 

_**Such simple, ignorant fools.** _


End file.
